Tsukishima era
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Tsukishima era un mago que tras esforzarse mucho conoció la inmortalidad. Vagó por el mundo hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a conocer el amor en un joven estudiante llamado Yamaguchi [TsukiYama][Angst]


_Este es un oneshot un poco más poético y de reflexión, tiene un toque más de fantasía y algo de drama, algo angst y que espero que les guste_.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Tsukishima era un mago. Dentro de la magia había diversos niveles pero tanto la magia como la ciencia misma moderna tenían el gran objetivo, como secreto a voces de obtener la eternidad, la inmortalidad, belleza y salud,_ el elixir de la eterna juventud_.

Él fue más obstinado que todos los magos de su época, fue día y noche surcando los mares y atravesando los llanos para encontrar la prestigiosa cura de todo hasta que ahí, en las cavernas más recónditas de la tierra, estaba el tan asediado tesoro. Receloso tomó el poco líquido y antes de beberlo una voz suave le dijo :

_"De beberlo algo deberás sacrificar, el paraíso y el infierno las puertas os cerraran"_

No era nada que no supiera, si no moriría era obvio que jamás tocaría esos lugares. Bebió el líquido y se sintió rejuvenecer, sus fuerzas recuperadas, sus energías retornadas. Tomó la daga de su bolsillo, temeroso apuntó el puñal hacia su torso y a velocidad lo dirigió hacia él.

La daga se partió en pedazos, los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Tsukishima era un mago e inmortal._ Vagó por el mundo descubriendo sus secretos, venciendo en batallas, levantándose mientras se sacudía el polvo después de que una bomba cayese justo donde estaba y nada le dañaba, ni un rasguño. Vivió tantas cosas, tantas guerras, tantas vidas y nunca se hartaba de la inmensidad del mundo y como día a día se descubrían cosas nuevas.

Vivió hasta la época actual siendo un catedrático, conociendo gente que, después de años empezaba a parecerle aburrida, soportando personas y pensando que la inmortalidad puede ser monótona y sin emoción... entonces le vio. Era algo hermoso. Un chico pecoso andaba por el campus, cabello castaño, risa suave y andar temeroso. Casi como si a su alrededor se posaran los pétalos decorándole con armonía, más jamás lo admitiría.

Curiosa es la vida cuando sus pasos le llevaron nuevamente a ese joven pero la situación fue diferente, ahora le molestaban, le golpeaban e incluso amenazaban con matarle unos vándalos en aquel callejón oscuro. Casi instintivo Tsukishima se opuso y el filo de la navaja se cruzó con su piel partiéndose en pedazos, golpeó a los sujetos, estos le golpeaban a él pero no había daño y uno a uno los hizo retroceder mientras el chico tembloroso estaba en el suelo.

Tsukishima le ayudó a ponerse de pie tomando sus manos, sus miradas chocaron, algo nació en su corazón y se creyó débil e incluso morir por ese golpeteo pero no era nada más que amor.

Los días siguientes estuvieron juntos, caminaron juntos, comieron juntos e hicieron todo juntos. Yamaguchi era su nombre, tan dulce y temeroso, a su lado como muchos le llamaban perro fiel pero aquel título no le gustaba a Tsukishima, prefería llamarle compañero.

Entonces un día el chico le llamó _"Tsukki"_ mientras veían las estrellas, le comparaba a él con la luna y alzó la mano al cielo diciendo_ "Esa estrella seguro la ve todo el mundo hasta más allá"_ pero poco importaban las estrellas cuando lo miraba a él. Un suave susurro, un beso en los labios y el carmesí en las mejillas de ambos, ese latir que no cesaba, ese temblor que les apoderaba.

Más besos vinieron después de ese, caricias que dieron paso a las palabras dulces. Las miradas brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas cubiertas de pecas que le gustaba besar, todo en Yamaguchi era perfecto.

Un día los besos cesaron, empezaron a distanciarse, a marcar una separación que extrañó a Tsukishima. Un día no pudo más, le buscó, preguntó por él, fue a todos lados, a su casa, al lugar indicado, corrió hasta que se le acabó el aire y llegó. Estaba ahí en una cama de hospital con los ojos vidriosos. Él solo dijo _"perdón por no decirte antes…perdóname"._

El rubio se rindió arrodillándose cerca de su cama mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, mientras besaba sus palmas y las lágrimas caían. Leucemia, desde hace poco le dieron la noticia y no supo cómo enfrentarlo, se alejó de todos, de Tsukishima, de todo.

_Tsukishima era un mago e inmortal que conoció el amor._ Ese día corrió de nueva cuenta al lugar donde el elixir estaba, necesitaba salvarlo, necesitaba que Yamaguchi viviera, lo necesitaba en su vida. La caverna estaba sellada, golpeó la fría piedra y esta no cedía y cayó de rodillas llorando lastimero, triste, derrotado.

Cuando volvió dispuesto a ver como daba de su inmortalidad a Yamaguchi este ya se había ido de ese mundo. No había podido esperarle. Solo llegó a la puerta del cuarto y las sábanas blancas empezaban a cubrirle el cuerpo. Se sintió molesto, desolado, es cierto que era eterno pero ahora se sentía morir.

_Tsukishima era un mago e inmortal que conoció el amor y el dolor._ Intentó más de una vez quitarse la vida con magia, con fuerza, de muchas formas y ni una herida. Aun así se sentía roto, se sentía vacío, como una carcasa que miraba los días pasar.

Decidió intentar por otro lugar, empezó de nueva cuenta a buscar no la forma de morir si no de ascender al paraíso donde el alma de Yamaguchi descansaba. Empezó a rastrear a los demonios, a los ángeles, a los porteros del más allá aunque para ello tuvo que romper reglas, le siguieron en la tierra, le cazaron los seres del infierno, los del cielo y tras sobrevivir a todos llegó a las puertas del paraíso.

Uno de los porteros intentó detenerlo pero nada vencía a Tsukishima, infinita era su vida igual que su voluntad. El portero gritaba _"No os crucéis esa puerta, el universo quebrajaras, os condenarás a todos"_ pero a Tsukishima poco le importaba el universo si podía estar con Yamaguchi.

Tocó la enorme puerta de cristal y esta retumbó por todos lados, casi la tira a golpes gritando el nombre de Yamaguchi. Entonces le vio, estaba al otro lado de la puerta de cristal tocando con sus dedos la misma, con esas mismas pecas y esos ojos tan brillantes, justo igual que el primer día que se vieron. Tsukishima puso sus dedos justo en donde Yamaguchi había puesto los de él y sintió ganas de llorar, ambos la sintieron.

Susurró _"Quiero estar contigo"_ y Yamaguchi dijo entre lágrimas _"Yo también." _ Tsukishima pegó su frente al vidrio intentando abrir la puerta, empujando con todas sus fuerzas y lo haría con su energía y vida eterna hasta que esta cediera, era su voluntad, empujaría esa puerta para siempre de ser necesario hasta poder estar con él.

Yamaguchi lo supo, susurró implorando que abrieran las puertas, que ya no quería verlo sufrir. Rogó que lo hicieran, que todo estaría bien. Las puertas cedieron poco a poco, se encontraron frente a frente y se estrecharon en un abrazo fuerte entre lágrimas. Tsukishima depositó un suave beso en sus labios y el otro sonreía agradeciéndole._ "Vamos de aquí, te necesito"_ Yamaguchi asintió con una sonrisa y cuando Tsukishima se separó este puso sus manos en su pecho y le empujó leve. _"Este es mi mundo y aquel es el tuyo… por favor vive… porque el que vivas es la señal de que yo existí"_

El mago ante el tropiezo cayó de vuelta a la tierra con la imagen de Yamaguchi tras las puertas del paraíso diciéndole adiós para siempre. Abrió los ojos en medio de los pastizales y miró el ahora cielo estrellado con un hueco inmenso. Yamaguchi desde el paraíso le observaba como es que el _"vivir eternamente"_ de Tsukishima se había convertido en_ "morir eternamente"._

_Tsukishima era un mago e inmortal que conoció el amor y el dolor mientras aquella estrella que se veía desde el paraíso y desde la tierra brillaba con fuerza recordándoles que son eternos como su amor._


End file.
